fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Cat
Tom Cat is one of the title characters in Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical animated short films. Wikia Match-Ups * Tom and Jerry vs. Harry and Marv Possible Opponents * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Looney Tunes ** Wile E. Coyote ** Sylvester * Tom (Eddsworld) * Meowth (Pokémon) * Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Garfield (...) With Jerry Mouse * Ren and Stimpy (...) * Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) * Rocky and Bullwinkle (...) * Black Spy and White Spy (Spy vs Spy) * Slyvester and Tweety (Looney Tunes) History Tom is a housecat living in house in a quiet suburb. He attempts to keep the house mouse-free, but his attempts to run Jerry Mouse out of the house have always been unsuccessful. There have been earlier incarnations of Tom throughout history, with him having served as a guard for Cardinal Richelieu Information Background * Full Name: Thomas Jasper Cat Sr. * Alias: Tom, Thomas, Jasper, Mr. Kitty (by Tuffy), Sir Tom, Señor Tom, Pal, Tommy-Boy, Tim (by the King of the Cats), Mr. Cat, Rotten Pussycat, Naughty Pussycat, Crazy Cat, Kitty-Boy, Big Brother (by his long-lost little sister), Cousin Tom (by Cousin George), Mama (by Puffy), Darn Cat, Bad Kitty, Bad Cat * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Species: Domestic short-haired cat * Age: Possibly 30's * Full name is based on "tomcat", a phrase which refers to male cats * Was named "Jasper" in his earliest appearance * Is continuously after Jerry, for whom he sets traps, many of which backfire and cause damage to him rather than Jerry ** Tom rarely sets out to eat Jerry, only to hurt or compete with him, going to great lengths in order to torment Jerry ** However, Tom is shown to get along with Jerry at times Powers and Abilities * Agility * Animation * Claws * Elasticity * Healing * Longevity * Stamina * Stealth * Super speed * Strength * Unarmed Combatant * Teeth * Playing piano * Feet * Weaponry expert * Singing Italian Opera baritone * Trap making * Human intelligence * Destructive mind Weapons * Axes * Hammers * Firearms * Firecrackers * Explosives * Traps Feats * Can harm Jerry, who survived a supposedly city-threatening explosion from a white mouse * Produced 87.6 megatons of TNT when destroying an asteroid * Can lift bowling balls with some effort * Stronger than Jerry, who can lift 2,000lbs * Threw lightning at Jerry * Can chase and find Jerry with no problems * Tough enough to endure things that normal cats can't even think of surviving, like being cut in half, train hits, electrocution, fire, explosions, etc * Survived a supposedly city-threatening explosion from a white mouse Weaknesses * Durability and regeneration vary from cartoon to cartoon * Plans always backfire on him * Afraid of dogs * Can be easily distracted by female cats Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Warner Bros. Category:Angry Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tom and Jerry Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Cat Category:Antagonist Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Toon Force Users